thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Suffer The Children (Remake)
Suffer The Children '''or '''Episode 17 '''is the second episode of Telltale's The Walking Dead (Remake) Season 4, The Final Season. Summary Beginning the next morning after the end of "Done Running", the children of the Ericson's Boarding School Group decide for the safety of the school and the others, that Marlon must be forced to leave for his actions. Marlon is then escorted out to the woods by Clementine, Mitch, Alvin Jr., Louis, and Violet. As Clementine says her final goodbyes to Marlon with AJ as the others walk away, the trio run into Abel , the mysterious man that had been sabotaging the School's traps or trashed their Fishing Cabin. Clementine subdues Abel, only to be overpowered by another person from behind and they reveal themselves to be a ghost from Clementine's past. AJ himself is overpowered by Abel, with his arm on the verge of being broken by Abel, however, Marlon attempts to help AJas he is then busted in the head with the butt of the shotgun held by the figure from Clem and Kennys past. The two explain members of a community called The Delta, as they are the group Marlon had been involved with prior to Clementine's arrival at the School. They ask Marlon to take them to the school and surrender the kids to fight in the war they are in with an unknown community, but Marlon reminds her that they already forcefully took Minerva and Sophie, to which they say was all because of Marlong and they know he will be willing to do it again, however, Marlon refuses telling them he won't let them take anyone else. They then become angry and say they will then by force as they prepare to grab AJ . At that exact same moment, Mitch, Louis, and Violet are seen in the distance as they watch and attempt distract the adults to aid the trio and they then escape in a pack of walkers. As they escape, Clementine, Marlon, and AJ are approached by another young man named James dressed in walker skin, and he helps her deal with a wounded AJ, as he suffered a gunshot wound sustained by buckshot from Abel. The damage requires proper medical attention however, so the next morning, the four of them head back to the school in a attempt to let AJ rest. Before they get in, James leaves the three at the gates and disappears back into the woods. Marlon pleads to be let back in that he realized what his actions led him too and he dosent want them to remember him for betraying them as he pleads, Clementine and the others put it to a vote and he is allowed back in and he happily thanks them as he spends the rest of the episode earning the School's trust back and helping them prepare for the Delta's attack to take everyone. Plot TBA In-Game Choices '''Did you decide to give Marlon his crossbow back or did you keep it for yourself? * 60% of players returned it to him in the woods. * 40% of players refused to return it and kept it. Did you tell Mitch, Louis, and Violet to help or run? * 50% of players willingly accepted the distraction. * 50% of players told them to flee for their own safety, which they didnt agree too. Did you listen to James and respect his wishes? * 90% of players respected his wishes and didn't kill any walkers. * 7% of players slightly respected his wishes and killed some walkers. * 3% of players killed all walkers they encountered. Did you accept Marlon's apologize or did you refuse too? * 85% accepted his apoligize. * 15% refused to accept it. Did you return Mitch's feelings or did you friend zone him (Relationship)? * 90% of players returned the feelings. * 10% did not return the feelings. Who did you spend time with (Friendship)? * 51% of players spent time with Violet stargazing. * 49% of players spent time with Louis playing his piano. Who did you save from the Delta? * 50% of players saved Louis over Violet. * 50% of players saved Violet over Louis. Deaths * Ms. Marlon (Zombifed) * Marlon * Yonaton * Willy Trivia * First and (last) appearance of Yonaton * Last appearance of Marlon * Last appearance of Willy * First appearance of Sullene * First appearance of Dorian * This episode marks the return of Lilly, who has been gone since Long Road Ahead in Season 1. * Marlon redeems himself in this episode. * Mitch becomes Clementine's first boyfriend in this episode (Determinant).